Kris Kristofferson
, in 'The Last Days of Frank and Jesse James']] Kris Kristofferson (1936 - ) Singer/songwriter Film Deaths *''Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid'' (1973) [William H. 'Billy the Kid' Bonney]: Shot to death by James Coburn. *''Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia'' (1974) [Paco]: Shot in the chest by Warren Oates in a field, after Kris attempts to rape Isela Vega. *''The Sailor Who Fell from Grace with the Sea'' (1976) [Jim Cameron]: Poisoned by Jonathan Kahn; we see a distant shot of Kris collapsing on the shore as Jonathan and his friends close in on him. *''A Star Is Born'' (1976) [John Norman Howard]: Commits suicide by deliberately crashing his car (off-camera). We see him driving off into the distance; his body is shown afterwards lying beside the wrecked car as Barbra Streisand kneels by his side. *''The Tracker (1988) 'Adams: Shot in the stomach by Scott Wilson with a derringer hidden in his boot; he dies shortly afterwards. *Lone Star (1996)' [''Sheriff Charlie Wade]: Shot to death by Jeff Monohan. (Thanks to Matthew) *''Payback (1999)'' [Bronson]: Killed in an explosion, along with James Coburn and his cohorts, when Mel Gibson triggers a bomb planted in the apartment by John Glover. *''Planet of the Apes (2001)'' [Karubi]: Stabbed in the back with a spear by Tim Roth, after Kris draws the apes' attention to let the other humans escape. *''D-Tox (2002) ''(Eye See You) [Doc]: Hit on the head with an axe (off-screen) by Christopher Fulford (his frozen body is later seen when Sylvester Stallone discovers him buried in the snow). *''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) [Abraham Whistler]: Killed in an explosion when he sets off a bomb after the police surround his hideout. (He later makes an appearance when Dominic Purcell shapeshifts into him and invades the Nightstalkers hideout.) (Thanks to Adam, David31 and Brett) *'[[Joyful Noise (2012)|''Joyful Noise (2012)]]' Sparrow: Dies of a heart attack. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Angels Sing'' (2013) [The Colonel]: Dies (off-screen) of injuries sustained in a car crash. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live (July 31, 1976)'' [Bearded Man]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Dan Aykroyd and Chevy Chase after Dan and Chevy burst into the apartment. *''The Last Days of Frank and Jesse James'' (1986) [Jesse James]: Shot in the back of the head by Darrell Wilks. His body is shown afterwards as Margaret Gibson runs in and cradles him in her arms. *''Amerika'' (1987 Mini-series) [Devin Milford]: Shot (off-screen) by Ken Pogue as he is about to make a radio broadcast; we hear the shot over the radio. His body is not seen. *'Tad (1995 TV)' [Pres. Abraham Lincoln]: Shot in the back of the head (off-screen). *''Netforce'' (1999 TV) [Steve Day]: Shot by Scott Bakula as Kris shoots at Scott while Kris is about to shutdown the internet Video Game Deaths *''Gun'' (2005) [Ned White]: Killed in an explosion when the boilers of the steamboat Kris is on explode as Thomas Jane looks on. Notable Connections Ex-Mr. Rita Coolidge Kristofferson, Kris Kristofferson, Kris Kristofferson, Kris Category:American actors and actresses Category:1936 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Military brats Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Christian Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Drama Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died while playing Abraham Lincoln Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Marvel Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:The Muppet Show cast members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies